Brief Parting
by tkanimelover
Summary: COMPLETE! Kagome thinks Inuyasha is dead. Inuyasha thinks Kagome is dead. What will they do? And will they ultimately find Naraku? And what are their plans after that?Pairs: InuXKag SanXMir
1. A Brief Parting

Kagome jerked awake. Sweat beaded her forehead as she sat up and looked around. Sighing, she wiped off her sweat. "What's the matter, Kagome?" Inuyasha spoke. Inuyasha, a half demon and her had met a quite some time ago when she discovered a new world beyond her imagination. Now, they were tracking Naraku, a demon who had incurred their wraths. Kagome shook her head but snuggled closer to Inuyasha. She and Inuyasha had been behaving like this for a while. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her.

In the morning, the group set off. Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara. Inuyasha threw back his head and sniffed. A growl rose and he squeezed Kagome's shoulders, reassuring her. She nodded and glanced about. Two demons sprang out of nowhere. Cursing, Inuyasha sprang to safety, Kagome in his arms. Landing on a nearby cliff, Inuyasha swore. This wasn't a good place to fight. Anybody could fall off. But it was too late. Placing Kagome down, he warned her, "Don't attack. If anything happens to you…" Unable to complete his sentence, he looked away and drew his sword.

Miroku, Sango and Shippo hurried to the cliff on Kirara. Settling by Kagome, they watched as two demons approached Inuyasha. Sango had her hand on her weapon, Hiraikotsu. The demons looked human if anything and one approached the four. A grin spread across his face. "No harm. I want the girl though." He spoke softly, careful not to let Inuyasha hear him as he pointed toward Kagome. Sango and Miroku stood protectively in front of Kagome.

Throwing Sango and Miroku aside easily, the demon approached Kagome. Backing away, Kagome glanced frantically about. Finding no way out, she screamed, "Inuyasha!" as she stumbled backwards. Inuyasha threw the demon off him and turned. But in that second, the demon thrust it's poison claw into him and Inuyasha fell, gasping. Kagome screamed, "INUYASHA!" As Inuyasha fell, he mumbled, "Kagome, I'm sorry."And he fell, unconscious.

Miroku and Sango were fending off the second demon as Kagome drew on her bow. She aimed and fired, however, the arrow missed. Growling the first demon pounced at her, and Kagome fell off the cliff. "Kagome!" Miroku shouted.

Kagome felt herself fall and struggled to hold on to something. However, as she remembered that Inuyasha was dead, she relaxed and allowed herself to fall into the water, silently cursing herself for causing his death.

Koga and Ayame and been married for a few months and were enjoying life next to the river. "I'm getting firewood!" Koga called in to his wife and made his way out of the house. As he approached the river, he spotted something on the bank. Cautiously, he approached. It was a human! He knelt down and vaguely remembered these clothes. Lifting the chin of the human, he gasped. Kagome! "Ayame!" Koga called. Popping her head out of the house, Ayame gasped.

Running out, she knelt beside Koga for a while and hurriedly prepared bedding. Koga carried the drenched Kagome into the house and laid her there, motioning for Ayame to tend to her. Nodding she closed the door.

Miroku was finally able to defeat the two demons by opening his Wind Tunnel. Sango peered over the cliff and sighed, with tears in her eyes. Miroku patted her on the shoulder and tended to Inuyasha. Trying as best they could, they hauled Inuyasha onto Kirara and made for an empty cottage.

Placing Inuyasha on clean bedding, Sango cleaned Inuyasha's wounds and bandaged them. Then she turned and spoke quietly to Miroku.

Kagome's eyes fluttered open and she peered at her surroundings. "Kagome!Ayame exclaimed as she sat by her bed. "Ayame?" Kagome asked, weakly, confused. Ayame helped her up and explained, "We found you by the river. What happened?" Kagome shook her head, as tears welled up in her eyes. Ayame looked concerned and placed a hand on Kagome's arm. "Do you need to talk to Koga?" she whispered. Kagome looked up and silently nodded.

Ayame got up and shouted, "Koga!" Koga strode into the room and a look of concern spread over his face. Ayame left the room and Koga approached Kagome silently and seated himself. "What happened Kagome? Where's Inuyasha?" At those words, Kagome burst into tears as Koga laid a comforting hand on her arm. In between sobs, she explained. Koga listened silently and said, "Then you'll stay here with us." Kagome looked up. Wiping the tears off her tear-stained face, she nodded and smiled. "Thanks, Koga."

Inuyasha's eyelids fluttered and he woke with a groan. "Inuyasha!" the couple sprang up at once. "Kagome?" he muttered and Miroku and Sango exchanged dark looks. Sango got up and left Miroku alone with Inuyasha. It would be better for a guy to relate to this.

Miroku sat by Inuyasha's bed and helped him up. Placing a hand on Inuyasha's arm, he said, 'I'm sorry, Inuyasha. While we were fighting off the demon which attacked Kagome, the demon you were battling launched at her, because she shot an arrow at him, but missed." Miroku paused, allowing it to seep in. Inuyasha snarled, 'Well?" Miroku sighed. "I'm sorry, Inuyasha. She fell off the cliff. By the time we got there, she was nowhere to be seen. No human could survive that cliff. I'm sorry."

Inuyasha sat, stunned. Kagome was dead? Miroku placed a hand on his arm. "Inuyasha, don't do rash things now." Inuyasha looked up and Miroku was taken aback. Tears welled up in Inuyasha's eyes and he told Miroku gruffly, "I need to sleep." Miroku nodded, aware he needed time alone.

Miroku strolled out to join Sango. Sango had her head on her knees. As Miroku approached, she turned. 'How did he take it?" she asked. Miroku shook his head. Sango sighed. "Just like that. But usually, she'd fight for her life." Sango muttered, confused. Miroku spoke, "Well, I'm guessing she assumed Inuyasha was dead when he mumbled those 'last' words of his. So she just let herself fall." Tears welled in her eyes. "If not for the fact that Kirara had been off fending the demon, she wouldn't have…" Miroku shook his head. "Sango, go and visit Koga and Ayame. We've got to tell them about Kagome. They have a right to know." Sango nodded and burried her face in his shoulder and sobbed for her best friend.

A knocking at the door sent Koga to see who it was. He peered out. 'Sango?" he asked. Sango nodded. "I've come to tell you about Kagome. She's…dead." She said as she looked down, tears in her eyes. Koga was stunned. Here Sango was telling him about Kagome's death when he knew perfectly well that she was inside. Struggling with that, he asked Sango to wait. Sango nodded. "Ayame!" he called into the house. Ayame came out and Koga pulled her to a side. "Sango says Kagome is dead. Do we tell her…" Koga whispered. "Of course!" Ayame shouted in indignation.

Ayame approached Sango. "Before we give you any reaction whatsoever you were expecting, I want to show you something." Sango nodded. She knew she could trust the couple by now. Leading her to Kagome's room, Ayame took a deep breath. Knocking, Ayame opened the door and led the way in.

Kagome was sitting up, her black hair let down past her shoulders, and she let out a gasp. Sango stood framed in the doorway, stunned. Sango walked towards Kagome and mumbled, "Kagome?" Kagome nodded as tears welled up in her eyes. She had missed her best friend. Sango hugged Kagome as tears welled up in her eyes and both of them cried tears of joy. Ayame beamed at Koga and he let out a small smile.

"Kirara, bring Shippo here." Sango whispered to her cat as the demon nodded and took to the skies. "I've got a surprise for you." Sango turned and told Kagome. Kagome grew puzzled but nodded, knowing no matter how she bugged Sango, her lips would remain sealed.

Shippo arrived and Sango brought Shippo to a corner. "Go back; tell Miroku that Kagome's alive. But don't tell Inuyasha. I'll bring Kagome back. Tell Miroku to tell Inuyasha we have a surprise for him." Shippo nodded and resisted the urge to fly into Kagome's arms.

Shippo returned, job done but pretended to be still mulling over Kagome's death. Inuyasha had been in bed all week and hadn't eaten anything. Miroku persuaded him to and finally he gulped down some food and fell asleep again. When he woke, Miroku told him they had a surprise for him. 'I'm in no mood for surprises Miroku." He spoke sullenly. Miroku replied, "You will have the mood for this one." but Inuyasha ignored him.

The week ended and Kagome and Sango thanked Koga and Ayame and set off. Sango was excited. Kirara landed not far from the cottage. A hand over Kagome's eyes, she led Kagome into the cottage. Miroku had his hand over Inuyasha's eyes. "Stop messing around, Miroku!" his voice echoed around the cottage. Kagome froze. Sango gently released Kagome as Miroku did the same and the couple froze. Miroku and Sango left the house, smirking.

Kagome stood framed in the doorway. Inuyasha sat up in bed, stunned. "Kagome?" he whispered hopefully. Kagome inched forward slowly. "Inuyasha?" she whispered. Tears welling in her eyes, she walked towards the bed. "Inuyasha!" she wailed as she sprang into his arms, sobbing. Inuyasha embraced her, wincing a little but glad to have the feel of Kagome in his arms once again. Her hair whipped against his face and he took in the smell of it. Sighing contentedly, he smiled and wiped her tears. Kagome smiled back broadly.

Dinner was a cheery affair as Kagome and Inuyasha's mood was affecting everyone. As they sat in each other's arms in dinner, Sango shyly looked at Miroku and Miroku smiled. Excusing themselves they trooped off. Kagome and Inuyasha lay back and smiled at each other. They told of what happened the past week and smiled happily.

Kagome couldn't believe that Inuyasha was alive and well. Turning, she gazed into his bright yellow eyes and smiled. Inuyasha turned and the half-demon gazed contentedly into her chocolate brown eyes. Smiling, she laughed and snuggled closer to him, falling asleep on the hard wooden floor, knowing she was safe.

Miroku and Sango lay in each other's arms outside the cottage. Miroku and Sango had been a little shy about it. After a while, they decided to return to the cottage. Smiling as they saw the happy couple asleep, they settled down and slept too.

In the morning, Kagome jerked awake. Glancing around the cottage, she panicked. "Inuyasha?" she murmured. Was last night a dream? Sighing, she got up and Inuyasha burst into the room. Sighing with relief she got up and hugged him close. He wrapped her in his arms and smelled her hair the way he always did. She sighed in the comfort of his arms, knowing full well how much he loved her and smiling at that thought.


	2. Kagome's Danger

That very day, the whole group set off, to continue their search for Naraku. They had a light mood, both couples seemingly very happy. Kagome and Inuyasha walked arm in arm, really glad to be back together again. Suddenly, Kagome stopped. "Kagome?" Inuyasha queried, a look of worry crossing his face. She shook her head. "The Sacred Jewel. Very faint. But there." She spoke, pointing towards a forest, up ahead.

Inuyasha nodded and Kagome scrambled onto his back. Sango and Miroku got onto Kirara and they set off, running at as fast a pace as they could. As they neared the forest, Inuyasha stopped. Letting Kagome down, he told her, "Stay here. No way are you getting into danger." Kagome opened her mouth to retaliate but Inuyasha hastily put a finger to her lips.

Inuyasha bounded into the forest and landed with a heavy thud on the forest floor. Scanning around, he couldn't see a single demon in sight. Something glinted in the sunlight and Inuyasha approached it cautiously. _The Sacred Jewel?_ Inuyasha gingerly picked it up. Suddenly it shattered in Inuyasha's hand and he flinched. _What?_ Inuyasha was confused.

Kagome stood, peering into the trees. She knew if she followed, a quarrel would ensue. _Better not risk it._ Turning, she faced Sango and Miroku. Suddenly, a pair of hands grabbed her and pulled her into the depths of the forest. "Kagome!" Sango screamed as Kagome was pulled out of sight.

"Kirara!" Sango shouted as she jumped on, pulling Miroku onto Kirara. Flying above the forest, they scanned the area for Inuyasha. "Inuyasha!" Miroku called, greeted by an echo. Their hearts raced but both believed only Inuyasha could find Kagome.

Kirara landed in the middle of the forest and the trio glanced about. _Nobody in sight._ Suddenly, a rustling of leaves behind them warned them of another presence. Poised, ready for attack, they watched as someone burst through the undergrowth. "Inuyasha!" the couple exclaimed.

Kagome's heart raced as her captor took her deeper into the woods. Squirming, she tried to catch a glimpse of her captor. However, holding her in a vice-like grip, her captor carried her off, deeper into the woods.

"What?" Inuyasha snarled. _Kagome!_ He couldn't lose her again after he had just got her back! Inuyasha threw the issue of the fake sacred Jewel to the back of his mind. Kagome was more important! Throwing his head back, he sniffed. _Kagome!_ It was faint, but he had gotten a whiff of her scent. His heart raced and he bounded towards her scent. "Inuyasha!" Miroku shouted after him. Ignoring him, Inuyasha swept through the forest, anxious to get to Kagome. Miroku and Sango followed close behind, keeping Inuyasha in sight.

Kagome was flung onto the cold stone floor of a hut. Looking up, she frowned. _Who is he?_ She backed off into a corner as the menacing man entered the hut. A wiry man, with a menacing smile entered the room. Silently cursing, Kagome backed into a corner of the hut. "Let's have some fun, girl. What do you say?" he said as he approached her.

Inuyasha looked left and right. _Damn!_ Inuyasha's heart raced as he gazed at the fork in the road. Making a decision, he raced down a path, praying Kagome was all right just as a demon intercepted him.

Kagome's voice stuck in her throat. _Inuyasha!_ She silently screamed as she pictured the one she loved. The guy was advancing rapidly and she couldn't stop him! She had nowhere to run and her heart raced. She was paralyzed with fear. The guy held her wrists in a vice-like grip and grinned. For such a wiry man, he was surprisingly strong. She closed her eyes and tears leaked down her cheeks as she silently screamed for Inuyasha. "Don't touch me…" she whimpered as his hand reached over and grabbed her breast. She whimpered as tears leaked out. He ripped off her blouse, exposing her bra and flung her onto the floor. He moved on to squeeze her thigh, stroking her inner thigh, inching his hand up her skirt. She tensed paralyzed with fear. With his strong hands, he ripped off her skirt, exposing her panties. He touched her core gently, making her shudder with fear. He reached one hand to her back, removing her bra and throwing it aside. As Kagome lay there, her chest exposed, tears leaked out of her eyes as she screamed Inuyasha's name in her head, the scream she was dying to release, refusing to come out. He cupped her breast and bent down to suck at her other, one hand still tightly grasping her wrists. He wriggled out of his pants and she felt him rub his erection on her inner thigh, one hand still massaging her breast. He moved on to the next one, as if the other would feel deprived, massaging it roughly. "Please…stop!" Kagome cried as she tried to wriggle out of his grasp.

Inuyasha stopped in his tracks, cursing silently. The demon had slowed him down so much. _Kagome's scent! _He smelt her out, along with an immense fear and traces of tears. He could smell a fucking man's arousal. Curling his fists into balls, he burst into the hut that was in front of him. The man turned. Shocked, he sat there, motionless. Inuyasha's eyes filled with a kind of rage that had never been seen before and he pushed the guy out of the way, standing in front of Kagome protectively. She was cowering in the corner, her skirt and blouse ripped to shreds in the corner. Her bra lay to the side. The guy had obviously stripped his Kagome. Inuyasha took in the sights and smells and a low growl rose. Pouncing on the man, all he could think of was causing as much pain to him as he had caused Kagome. Sango and Miroku appeared and signaled to Inuyasha, telling him that they would take care of him. Sango and Miroku intercepted him and he fled soon after.

Inuyasha approached Kagome, lightly touching her arm. Flailing her arms, she screamed in between sobs, "Don't touch me!" as she tried to cover her exposed chest. Inuyasha flinched and tears filled his eyes. "Kagome, it's me." He whispered and lightly touched her arm. "Inuyasha?" she whispered. She opened her eyes slowly and turned her head. Inuyasha nodded slightly and bent towards her. Collapsing into his arms, she let out great sobs. "You're safe now. I'm sorry it took so long for me to get here." He soothed as he swiftly shrugged his robe off and draped it around her. Picking her up, he carried her out of the house.

Clutching to him tightly, she buried her head in his chest. Miroku rushed up but Sango shook her head. Miroku nodded. "Sango?" Inuyasha spoke, his voice shaky. "Yeah?" Sango replied. "Can you and Miroku take Kirara to the skies? Find an empty hut or something?" Sango nodded and the three took to the skies.

Sinking to the ground, Inuyasha spoke. "You want to talk about it?" Kagome looked up into his bright yellow eyes and started, "I…I was there where you left me…then he grabbed from behind…took me here…and he…he…tore off my shirt… then he took off… then he…he…" Inuyasha put a finger to her lips. Hugging her close, his eyes brimmed with tears. "I'm sorry. If I had been faster, quicker…" Kagome shook her head and he hugged her close. Kissing her on her forehead, he picked her up.

Entering a nearby empty hut which Sango and Miroku had found, Inuyasha placed Kagome lightly on the floor. Sitting next to her, he held her hand as she drifted off into an uneasy sleep. Sango got up. "I'll fetch the wood." Miroku followed her out of the hut. Inuyasha sat there, cursing himself. Kagome's grip suddenly tightened on his hand. He looked up, alarmed. Kagome lay next to him, tossing and turning, drawing his cloak tighter around her. "No, don't touch me! No, Inuyasha!" she muttered. He grasped her hand tightly and nudged her awake. "Kagome…" he whispered. She screamed and tears flowed out of her chocolate brown eyes. He held her close and let her sob into his chest. He stroked her hair as he rocked her to sleep, tears filling his eyes as he thought of the agony Kagome had gone through.

Sango emerged from outside, with Kagome's backpack and some wood. Miroku lit the fire and Inuyasha and Miroku went outside as Sango helped Kagome get dressed. Sango's eyes filled with tears as she watched her best friend shiver. Kagome turned and looked at Sango. "Kagome-chan…" Sango murmured. "Oh, Sango!" she cried, not wanting to see her best friend upset. Sango hugged Kagome and called the boys in. Kagome soon fell asleep in Inuyasha's strong arms around her. The last thing she heard was Inuyasha whispering in her ear, "Don't you worry. I'll never ever leave you."


	3. Naraku's Demise

Kagome gingerly opened her eyes. As her eyes focused, she remembered Inuyasha had brought her to an empty hut after… Shaking her head, she cleared her thoughts. _Don't think about it._ She told herself repeatedly as she got up from her sleeping position slowly. "Kagome?" Inuyasha spoke, his voice full of concern he couldn't be bothered to hide, as he would have done on normal occasions. Kagome shook her head, forcing a smile. Cuddling up close, she snuggled next to Inuyasha, enjoying the warmth of his strong hands and the sense of security he gave her.

They set off a few days later, after Kagome had recovered, determined to find Naraku. Kagome was jumpy today. It was the first time she had been out since that day. Inuyasha held her close, whispering words of comfort to her from time to time. Kagome, comforted by this as he would not usually have done this, and also by his presence, calmed down a little. Inuyasha threw back his head and sniffed. "Nothing! Not one whiff of that foul darned Naraku!" he growled, frustrated as he hadn't been able to get anything since morning.

Miroku and Sango sighed. They dropped themselves next to a tree and leaned against the cool bark. Kagome settled herself down on the forest floor for the night. "We'll find him soon I'm sure." She reassured Inuyasha. Nodding, he sat down beside her. Kagome fell asleep quickly. However, she kept waking up in the middle of the night, in fits of sneezes and coughs. Sighing, he took off his robe. "Take care of yourself won't you!" he said and smiled at her, draping his cloak around her. She nodded and smiled. "Thank you Inuyasha." He looked away and Kagome smiled. She knew he was embarrassed.

In the middle of the night, Inuyasha jerked awake. _Dam__n. How did I doze off? _ Scanning the area, he made sure he saw everyone in their places, and no unfamiliar scents were lurking around. However, he noticed Kagome was tossing and turning. Placing a hand on her face gently, he flinched. _A fever?_ Waking Miroku up with strict instructions not to fall asleep while watching over Kagome, Inuyasha bounded off into the forest, hastily looking for a stream.

Landing on the soft forest floor, Inuyasha looked around for something to hold the water in. Spotting an abandoned bucket nearby, he threw it into the water, thoroughly rinsing it. Scooping it up, he bounded back to the clearing where he had left the others. Placing the bucket gently next to Kagome, where he could hear her ragged breathing, he bent and tore a bit off his robe. Plunging it into the cool water, he placed the now cold and wet piece of cloth on Kagome's head and sat next to her, grasping her hand.

As the sun rose up over the hills, Inuyasha removed the cloth from her forehead for the umpteenth time that night and felt her forehead. Sighing with relief, he nodded. _Finally. The fever's gone._ He drew his cloak tightly around her and walked into the trees.

Kagome opened her eyes. She had had a rough night. She had woken up countless times to see Inuyasha repeatedly plunging a part of his cloak into a bucket of ice cold stream water. However, she had not had the energy to speak, much less get up from where she was. She had noticeably regained some of her strength. Getting up, with much difficulty, she sat up and leaned against a tree. _Where was everyone?_ She scanned the clearing and pulled Inuyasha's cloak tighter around her. She felt strangely vulnerable particularly since the last time she was in a forest alone… shaking her head, she willed herself not to think of it.

A rustling behind her made her tense and she spun around, hands firmly planted on the ground, energy stored to push and run. Inuyasha's silhouette emerged and she relaxed, slumping back down onto the ground, weak. "Kagome!" Inuyasha exclaimed as he ran up to meet her, catching her before she hit the ground. "Inuyas…ha." She managed to mumble. Nodding he picked her up. Kirara landed nimbly next to them, Miroku and Sango perched on her back. "We found a place." Miroku spoke. Nodding, Inuyasha set off after them, trying not to jerk the now sleeping Kagome.

Finding an inn, they rested for a day, noticing Kagome's weak body. Inuyasha was frantic. _Something's been happening everyday! Is Naraku behind this? But he couldn't make her sick? No. but he could send people and demons after her. _ Inuyasha's mind raced as he sought to find answers that no one could give the slightest hint about.

Setting off the next day, Inuyasha sniffed. "Naraku!" he snarled, bounding off, Kagome clutching tightly to his back, her health restored. Kirara followed close behind, snarling occasionally. She would never forgive Naraku for causing Sango so much anguish. Kohaku too! "Tetsusaiga!" Inuyasha shouted as he swung his sword, destroying the barrier that protected Naraku's castle from prying eyes, and from preventing his evil energy and scent from leaking.

Sprinting into the castle, Inuyasha sniffed enthusiastically at the air, anxious to catch a glimpse of Naraku. Naraku appeared before them, dark and sinister as ever. Placing Kagome gently on her feet, he wheeled around to face him. Drawing Tetsusaiga out from his sheath, he faced Naraku squarely, muttering to Kagome to get out of the way.

Backing slowly away, Kagome clambered onto Kirara and they took off into the skies, to watch the battle from a safe distance. Kagome's eyes were glued to the scene below. Refusing to take her eyes off the scene, in case she missed anything, she held her bow at the ready, should Inuyasha be at a disadvantage. Following her lead, Miroku and Sango followed suit, weapons at the ready.

Inuyasha and Naraku circled around, Inuyasha bracing himself. He knew the time had come to find out who would be the ultimate survivor. _If I win, Kagome and me we can have a life together! __But, if I lose, that's it. _Inuyasha knew he was putting a lot at stake, but he had to do it. It seemed Kagome was thinking along the same lines as she watched the scene from above, her fists tightly clenched, her teeth sinking into her lips such that it was starting to bleed.

Naraku made the first move, lunging towards Inuyasha. Inuyasha jumped, not quickly enough, but escaped a serious injury, sustaining only a light scratch on his arm. Growling, Inuyasha sent Wind Scar towards Naraku. It hit Naraku and he crumpled. Stumbling up, he smiled, "Do you really think you will defeat me with that level of skill, Inuyasha?" he taunted and Inuyasha growled, tightening his grip on Tetsusaiga.

Several poison claws made their way towards Inuyasha. Making contact with his body, Inuyasha screamed in pain as they pierced through him and brought him over to where Naraku stood, smirking. Wildly slashing, Inuyasha swiped at Naraku, wiping the smirk off his face, and turning it into a look of pure rage.

While that went on, Kagome who saw everything from above screamed, "Inuyasha!" but her voice was drowned out by his own scream. Tears leaked down her cheeks as she saw Inuyasha crumple to the floor, vulnerable against anything Naraku would do next.

Inuyasha looked up, his vision blurring. Cursing, he shouted, "Get her away from here!" and stumbled up, ignoring the stabbing pains in his stomach. Miroku and Sango looked at each other. Kagome was screaming hysterically for them to let her down. She knew she wanted to be down there with him, fighting Naraku.

As Inuyasha collapsed, Kagome screamed and Sango relented, bringing Kirara back to the ground. Sango leapt off Kirara the moment her paws reached the ground, standing poised in front of Inuyasha. Kagome sprinted to his side, sobbing and threw herself onto him. "Idiot. Why didn't you go?" he murmured as she held his hand in hers. Shaking her head, Kagome sobbed, "You're the idiot. Did you expect me to leave you here?"

Miroku stood next to Sango, ready to counteract his next attack. Inuyasha, however, stumbled to his feet. "Move." He told the couple and they stood back. Holding his sword resolutely in front of him, Inuyasha watched Naraku warily, his muscles tensed, poised to deliver the next attack. _Come on, throw something at me. If I can just do Bakuryuuha, you're finished! _However, the attack never came. One of Naraku's tentacles sped towards Inuyasha and grabbing Kagome, he leapt out of the way, counting on the fact that Miroku and Sango had more sense to make a getaway. A silhouette caught their eyes and they watched as Sesshomaru appeared.

Sesshomaru approached Naraku a glint in his eye. "Naraku." He whispered. "Finally, I'll kill you today!" he shouted as he sprung into his attack, catching Naraku by surprise. Swinging Tokijin towards Naraku, Sesshomaru aimed a slash right at his heart. Naraku took the attack but stood up, melding his body together. Kagome's mind raced. "Inuyasha! His heart! Find Kanna!" she screamed into the night. For the first time ever, Naraku showed a trace of fear on his face, which was gone as fast as it had come. Sesshomaru whipped around. "I'll be the one to kill him." He snarled at his younger brother. "Oh for heaven's sake!" Kagome shouted, taking everyone, including Naraku by surprise. "Would it hurt you two to work together for once?" she screeched. Nodding serenely, Sesshomaru turned to face Naraku, determined to keep him busy.

Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku and Sango tore around the castle, frantically searching for the pale girl they had seen countless times before. "There!" Kagome shouted, pointing as she saw a white cloak whip around the corner. Sprinting, the four of them reached the corner, panting heavily. Kanna stood there, holding the baby. _Naraku's heart._ Advancing, their minds raced, seeking out the best course of action. Kanna held up her mirror with one hand, her other hand clutching the baby. Koga burst in from the window behind her, grabbing the baby. Kanna's hand clawed at empty space as Koga shouted, "catch!" Inuyasha, reflexes fast as ever, caught the baby. Kagome took a sacred arrow and placed it next to Tetsusaiga. "One, Two, THREE!" and together they brought it down.

Naraku's shouts of anguish were heard from both inside and outside the castle and they waited for everything to subside. Running out, Naraku was nowhere to be seen. Kohaku's limp body lay in Sesshomaru's arms. Without a word, he lay Kohaku on the floor and walked off, acknowledging their thanks with a slight nod. As Kohaku woke, he said, "Sister?" and Sango, tears leaking out of her eyes, embraced him. "My Wind Tunnel!" Miroku exclaimed, slumping down, weak with happiness. Inuyasha smiled and fell to the floor with a thud, satisfied that they were in no immediate danger and Kagome's cries echoed through the empty castle.

Opening his eyes, his vision blurred and he sat up but immediately regretted doing so. Inuyasha could no longer ignore the stabs of pains that his stomach was giving. Wincing, he stood up gingerly. The door burst open. "Inuyasha!" Kagome's voice rang out, a smile spreading on her face. "You shouldn't be up!" she scolded, running over to hug him gently. Placing a kiss on her cheek, he laughed. Assuring her he was fine, he put his arm around her and they sat in the cottage, contemplating what they were going to do now that Naraku was dead. Kagome opened her palm and there shone the completed pure sacred jewel.

* * *

_Thanks everyone for reviews! Please review this. It's finally up! Tell me how I can improve but please __please__ don't be so cutting. (: I would like reviews that have a nice tone, telling me how to improve. Thanks all for supporting this story of mine. I'm running out of ideas though. Would you like more? REVIEW!_


	4. Plans for a Life Together

Kagome, Miroku, Sango and Inuyasha spent the next few days resting in an abandoned hut. Inuyasha had injuries to heal from his fight with Naraku. The group also had to contemplate what to do. Kagome's mind had been racing the past few days as she sat with Inuyasha, dressing his wound, or else just enjoying his presence there. _What do we do with the Jewel? Will Inuyasha and I be able to start something? But I'll have to talk to Mama first. I'm 18 already, but it's still better to speak to her right? What if she doesn't approve? _Kagome carried a frown on her face subconsciously for a few days until Inuyasha cornered her.

"What's wrong?" he asked, concerned. In Inuyasha's perspective there was nothing really wrong. Naraku was dead and they were able to live freely. _Unless she__ doesn't love you__ anymore_. A small voice in his head told him. Fretting, he decided to corner her. Shaking her head, she looked away. _I won't trouble him. He's got enough on his mind._ She had noticed his frown too. "Don't lie." He said, in a slightly reproachful tone. "I can smell the guilt."

Smiling slightly, she sat down under a beech tree. Seating himself next to her, he looked expectantly at her. "Well?" he prompted. "All right, all right. Umm… well, you see… What are we going to do about the Jewel? That's one." She sighed. Putting an arm around her, he fell silent. "Well, we'll figure something out. Five heads are better than one!" he piped up after some time. "There's more. I know. Out with it!" he said, in a playful tone, wrapping his arms around her. Her smile faded and her eyes dropped to the ground. "Well, Inuyasha. Now Naraku's dead and everything, I realized… I mean… I…" she paused, figuring out how to phrase it. Inuyasha now wore a worried expression on his face. Shaking her head, she spoke, "I love you. And I want to have a life with you. But I need to talk to Mama first." She spoke then added, "That's if you want to have a life with me." And she dropped her gaze, feeling her cheeks flush.

Inuyasha chuckled lightly and kissed her on the cheek. "Of course. I'll go back with you. Tell her about us. Everything will be fine." He assured her and Kagome smiled, laying her head on his shoulder. "Another thing," Kagome piped up after a long silence. "If we're getting married, I want to be a hanyou too. There is a way right?" she looked into his bright yellow eyes. Inuyasha's smile faded and the twinkle in his eye vanished. Shaking his head he spoke in a voice no louder than a whisper, "No. Absolutely not. I refuse." Kagome looked up, puzzled. Tears welled up in her chocolate brown eyes. "I must! Don't you see Inuyasha! If I remain human, I'll die before you. I won't let that happen!" Inuyasha started. Bringing Kagome in closer, he hugged her tightly. "I don't want you to go through all that with me. I know what it's like. It's no life for you." Shaking her head, Kagome said, "We'll be together. I can go through anything if you're with me." Inuyasha nodded, smiling.

"Myoga, please." Inuyasha pleaded. Myoga was taken aback. Why would Inuyasha plead him? "All right. Humans would have to drink the blood of a full demon that they want to change into. In this instance, Kagome has to drink Sesshomaru's blood." Inuyasha cursed. _Damn. How the hell was he supposed to get Sesshomaru to donate blood?_ He decided to go try his luck soon. First, they had to go see Kagome's mother.

Bearing her back to Kaede's village on his back, Inuyasha left Miroku and Sango behind. Jumping into the well, they reached Kagome's house in no time. Slowly, they made their way up the path. "Kagome! Inuyasha!" they heard a familiar voice. "Mama!" Kagome cried as she ran to hug her mother. "We need to talk." She added. Her tone was somber. Her mother nodded and sat under the ancient sacred tree.

"Mama, I know I'm only 18 but Inuyasha and I… we want to get married." Kagome said, looping her arm through Inuyasha's. Her mother frowned. "You're still very young. Where are you all going to live?" her mother questioned. "Well, the other era. Inuyasha's not exactly going to be the best neighbor here is he? We'll visit loads! I was also thinking of changing into a hanyou. There's a way Mama. Not dangerous or anything. That way I can be with Inuyasha longer." Kagome fell silent as she watched her mother. Breaking into a smile, her mother nodded. "Good news!" she exclaimed, hugging her daughter. Elated, Kagome jumped up and down.

The couple left after a few days, Inuyasha still feeling a little awkward at calling Kagome's mother Mama. Smiling, they emerged from the well to find Sango and Miroku waiting for them. Hands tightly clasped, Kagome smiled. "We're getting married!" she cried as she ran to hug Sango. Inuyasha wrung Miroku's hand.

A few weeks later, Inuyasha knew he could put it off no longer. He had to go see Sesshomaru. Sighing, he got up early and kissed his sleeping bride on her cheek. Setting out, he sniffed. Far out in the distance, he smelled Sesshomaru. Sprinting across the field, he made his way to where his older brother was. Reaching the field where his older brother was, he spied Rin, Jaken and Ah Un together with him. 'Sesshomaru!" he shouted, in a softer tone than usual, jumping down in front of him. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

"I need a favour." Inuyasha spoke, averting his eyes. Sesshomaru let out a laugh. "Favour? Have you come to the wrong person? Since when have you asked me for favours?" Inuyasha swallowed his pride. "Well, Kagome wants to be a hanyou too. We're…We're getting married." Inuyasha spoke, his voice barely audible. Rin sat on Ah Un, listening intently. Sesshomaru spoke, "Well, congratulations. What has that got to do with me?" Inuyasha swallowed his anger. "Sesshomaru, she needs to drink a little bit of your blood. Please." Inuyasha said. Sesshomaru paused, considering. "Sesshomaru-sama." Rin spoke up. "Why don't you help Kagome- nee san? She's nice. And she saved me before." Before Jaken could tick Rin off, Sesshomaru nodded. "Well, Rin seems to have taken a liking to Kagome. So I'm doing this just so Rin will shut up." Inuyasha nodded, knowing his brother better. Retrieving a vial he had brought, he handed it to Sesshomaru. Piercing his arm ever so lightly, he dropped a reasonable amount of blood into the vial. "Thanks, Sesshomaru." Inuyasha whispered, as he took back the vial. A mere trickle of a smile seemed to appear. Sesshomaru turned his back on Inuyasha and walked on.

Satisfied, Inuyasha returned back to Kaede's. Kagome was pacing up and down, evidently worried. Smiling, he landed in front of her and proudly showed her the vial. "Inuyasha!" she shrieked with pleasure. "That was quick! Thanks!" she added as she pressed her lips onto his. Going into the hut, Kaede volunteered to help Kagome prepare while Inuyasha mumbled about something he had to finish and dashed off.

Kagome braced herself as she took hold of the bowl of blood. She felt like some vampire. She wished Inuyasha was there but he hadn't come back from wherever he was supposed to be. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, she forced the blood down her throat. She felt nauseous and evidently looked it too. Sango took one look at her pale face and rushed to bring her some water. Sipping the water, she refused to drink it, in case water affected it somehow. Curling up on the floor, Kagome fell asleep in seconds.

She was abruptly awoken by loud voices. Sitting up, she saw Inuyasha talking animatedly to Miroku. Smiling, she looked at him, inclining her head, "Any changes?" Inuyasha shook his head and grinned. "Overnight maybe." He assured her and she nodded. Taking her by the hand, Inuyasha whispered, "I need to show you something." Leading the way, his hand over her eyes, he took her to a place hidden in the trees, where a small hut stood. Opening the door quietly, he stepped inside and let her open her eyes.

"Inuyasha!" she shrieked with pleasure. "What is this?" she questioned, half guessing the answer. Shuffling his feet uncomfortable, Inuyasha mumbled, "Well, I built it for us. Do you like it?" Pouncing on him, she cried, "I love it! That's where you go when you disappear for hours at a time!" Nodding, he hugged her close and they kissed.

A loud knocking ensued. Flinging open the door, Kagome saw her two friends standing there beaming. "You two were in on it!" she shrieked and they all laughed. Inviting them in, they sat around and talked. Miroku and Sango confessed they were deciding to get married too. Kagome was thrilled. Deciding to have their wedding on the same day, Miroku and Sango left, having already found a separate place to stay. Curling up on the floor, Kagome sighed contentedly, her head in Inuyasha's lap. She drifted off to sleep.

Gingerly opening her eyes, Kagome recognized many scents. Sitting up abruptly she felt her head. _Dog ears!_ She was glad that it worked. Smiling, she left Inuyasha to sleep, leaving to get food. She didn't know how to hunt. Making her way to Kaede's, she picked up a couple of supplies and returned home where she found a frantic Inuyasha. "You could have left a note!" he spoke, voice full of worry. Apologizing profusely, she bustled into the kitchen to whip up some breakfast. Promising him that she'd go pick up some ramen, she dropped eggs into the frying pan she had gotten from home and cooked eggs. Serving them up, she presented them to Inuyasha who loved it.

Their wedding day was approaching and Kagome was thrilled. Though she was already living with Inuyasha, she had absolutely refused point blank to mess around before they were officially married. Sango and Kagome were suffering from nerves and Miroku had to convince Inuyasha to take more baths and keep it as a habit.

The night before the wedding, Kagome and Sango slept in Kagome's house while the boys slept at Miroku's. Unable to sleep, Kagome and Sango tossed and turned, their dresses lying on the chair next to them. Kagome drifted off to sleep, dreaming of the life she and Inuyasha would have together.

* * *

_Hello people! There, chapter 4 finished. Did you like it?_

_As usual, REVIEWS PLEASE AND BE NICE ABOUT IT!_

_THANKS TO KAWAII INU'NO45 FOR CONTRIBUTING IDEAS._


	5. The Wedding

The sun had barely risen over the hills when Kagome opened her eyes. She got up, noticing the darkness outside. Sango was curled up on the floor, sleeping soundly. Sighing, she made her way to the kitchen, making a glass of milk for herself. She had made a trip home a few weeks earlier and had gotten provisions. No matter if she was a hanyou, her tastes were still the same. Sango stirred and Kagome smiled and prepared to make breakfast as the butterflies flapped in her stomach.

Inuyasha sat up, yawning widely. He had a queasy feeling and needed to shake it off. He got up and paced. His wedding was a few hours away. Two fresh suits were laid out on the unused bed. Staring at it, he decided not to think about them. Making his way into the kitchen, he looked in cupboards for something that would be decent enough for them to eat.

Sango and Kagome sat at the table, staring down at the breakfast Kagome had made. They felt queasy but decided that they should eat something. Kagome placed a slice of bread in her mouth. It tasted rubbery and she knew it was just nerves that made her feel this way. Looking at the clock she had installed, she spoke, "We should get dressed." Sango nodded and got up. "You take a bath first!" Kagome called to Sango, throwing a spare towel at her best friend. Nodding, she caught it and made her way to the spring outside. Kagome sat down in the middle of her house and looked around. She imagined the pitter patter of young feet, their claws making distinct sounds on the wooden floor. Sighing in contentment, she lay back down. "Kagome! Come join me!" shouted Sango. Kagome scrambled up, grabbed a towel and made her way to the spring.

'Come on! Kagome won't like you this way!" Miroku shouted at a struggling Inuyasha who resolutely refused to get into the spring. Miroku dragged him to the spring and pushed him in, despite his protests. Grudgingly, Inuyasha washed himself as Miroku kept a close eye on him, thoroughly scrubbing his hair. Emerging from the spring, they dried themselves out and returned to the house. Picking up the suit, Miroku hastily put it on and urged Inuyasha to do so, helping him to comb his hair and attach a flower to the front of his suit. They stood in front of the mirror, pleased with themselves although the queasiness was getting worse as time passed.

"There!" Sango cried. The girls slipped on their silk dresses which Kagome's mother had bought for them, Kagome's mother had also provided the suits for the boys. The silk hugged their body, making their curves show more than ever. Standing in front of the mirror, Kagome smiled. Fetching out a camera she had brought from home, she slipped it into her handbag and looked at the time. "We should be going!" she called to Sango who hollered back in response. Shutting the door, Kagome and Sango stepped out into the sunlight, slipping on high heeled shoes her mother had provided. Helping each other avoid muddy patches, they walked towards Kaede's hut, where the wedding was to take place.

It was going to be a small wedding. Kohaku stood there waiting to greet his older sister with a smile. Sango smiled back, glad that Kohaku was there. Kagome gasped. _Sesshomaru?_ Kagome's thoughts raced as she imagined her wedding wrecked and her groom in a fight with his older brother. However, Sesshomaru nodded at her and sat down in one of the few chairs provided. Rin ran over, stumbling and came in front of Kagome. "You look beautiful Kagome nee-san." She cried and Kagome smiled at her, patting her on the head.

Kaede emerged from her hut, beaming. She made her way slowly to the side of the hut, where a table was laid out. Kagome had previously given a book to Kaede to explain modern marriage proceedings which she had taken from her mother. The book lay on the table. Gesturing to them to enter her hut, Kagome and Sango nodded and made their way into the hut.

Miroku and Inuyasha took a deep breath and stepped out of Miroku's hut which wasn't too far away. Starting, Inuyasha saw Sesshomaru in the crowd as he approached who nodded at him and continued to gaze at Kaede. Inuyasha walked next to Miroku warily, wondering if Sesshomaru was going to mess things up for him. Miroku walked with Inuyasha towards Kaede and they waited either side of her. Rin and Kohaku were dressed most nicely, Rin carrying a basket of flowers.

Shortly, Rin ran into the hut. "It's time!" she cried and ran out to join Kohaku. Sango and Kagome stood up and walked nervously out into the bright sunlight. It was a beautiful day and the two brides walked down the aisle, Kagome and Sango walking behind Rin and Kohaku. The summer sun shone down on them, making them look more beautiful than ever in their silk dresses. Walking down the aisle, Kagome looked around at the people gathered there. Koga winked at her while Ayame gave a wide smile. Kagome focused her attention on Kaede and walked purposefully forwards.

Reaching the front, she wheeled around to face Inuyasha as Sango faced Miroku. "You look beautiful." Inuyasha whispered and she replied, "You look absolutely adorable." And the two couples faced Kaede as she picked up the book from the table.

"Do you, Inuyasha, take Kagome to be your wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish, till death do you part and hereto pledge your faithfulness?"

"I do."

"Do you, Kagome, take Inuyasha to be your wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish, till death do you part and hereto pledge your faithfulness?"

"I do."

Turning to Miroku and Sango, she repeated this, smiling as she did. After the both of them had taken their marriage vows, Kaede spoke, "You may kiss the bride." Inuyasha smiled at his wife and bent down to kiss her, enjoying the feel of her body in his arms. Miroku had lowered his lips and he and Sango were in a deep embrace.

After the wedding, the couples milled around. Kagome had run up to Koga and given him a hug, glad that he was here. Inuyasha smiled. Jealousy was way past him. Smiling at Ayame, he shook her hand. Wringing Koga's hand, they gave each other's grim smiles, remembering that the last time they had met; they had been fighting over Kagome. Sesshomaru advanced and Inuyasha tensed. Pushing Kagome towards Koga, he muttered, "Get her away from here. Get her to show you our house or something. GO!" Koga silently nodded and dragged Kagome away, talking animatedly to keep her distracted.

"Inuyasha." Sesshomaru spoke. "I am only here because Rin wanted to come so badly and I couldn't get her to shut up for a week." Inuyasha looked taken aback then nodded. "Rin!" Sesshomaru called and the little girl ran after Sesshomaru, waving at Inuyasha. Smiling for her, Inuyasha turned to find Kagome.

They milled around and Kagome took out the camera from her handbag and handed it to Ayame. "Do one for me and the boys?" she spoke and showed Ayame how to work it, showing her the buttons to press. Standing in front of Kaede's hut, Kagome, Inuyasha and Koga smiled, allowing Ayame to take their picture. Throughout the course of the day, many photos were taken. Finally, the guests started to leave. Giving Koga a tight hug, Kagome said, "Come visit ok?" and he nodded, smiling at her and wringing Inuyasha's hand. Kagome gave Ayame a hug and the couple left.

Sliding down onto the floor of their hut, Kagome sighed and looked out at the darkening sky. Inuyasha shut the door and said, "Long Day." And sat down beside her. Kagome leaned against him and he wrapped his arms around her. She was dimly aware that no one would disturb them on their wedding night. Suddenly, they were kissing, more deeply than they ever had. His shirt was off and his hands slid up her silk dress. He dropped his pants and slowly removed her dress which crumpled into a heap onto the floor. She smiled up at him and they dived under the covers, for better refuge.

Kagome's eyes opened groggily. Inuyasha lay panting beside her, smiling at her. She smiled back. Grabbing a towel, she made her way to the hot spring she shared with Sango. Chuckling, he dressed in his suit of the previous day and decided to prepare breakfast for her. Kagome emerged and he gave her a kiss on her cheek. "Your turn to look after breakfast!" he hollered as he grabbed his clothes and headed for the spring.

Finishing breakfast, they spent the day lazing in their hut, their windows thrown open to the inviting breeze. A loud crash was heard and Inuyasha sat up, tense. Kagome scrambled to her feet and ran out of the house. "Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted after her and sprinted after her. A great demon was advancing on his wife. _Damn. She hasn't found out her hanyou powers yet. Should be the same as mine though._ His thoughts raced as he sprinted towards her. She was knocked to the ground, unconscious, having received a blow to the head. "Kagome!" he screamed as fear bubbled inside him. The demon lowered its ugly head. Inuyasha was lifted off the ground by another demon. Struggling, he knew he would never get there on time. The demon sank its teeth into Kagome's thigh, and blood spilled over. The scent of her blood reached his nostrils and he screamed, "Kagome!" as he swiped at the demon holding him. _Damn. Tetsusaiga is in the damn house!_

Aroused by the noise, Sango staggered to the door. Glancing out the window, she noticed that a demon had just sunk its teeth into Kagome's thigh. Reaching for her Hiraikotsu and throwing a pillow at her snoring husband to wake him, she dashed out of the house, just as the demon swooped down on Kagome yet again. "HIRAIKOTSU!" she hollered and her boomerang sliced the demon cleanly in two. Noticing Inuyasha, who was too busy worrying about Kagome to put in real effort, Sango sent her weapon upwards, allowing the demon to release Inuyasha but not before he heard it mutter, "The Jewel."

Pushing that thought to the back of his mind, he rushed to Kagome's side. He ran into the house, tearing around his cottage for the first aid kit. "I'll do it." Sango's voice echoed around the empty cottage and Inuyasha nodded. He returned outside and picked Kagome up, noticing that she was wincing. She was regaining consciousness. "Inuyasha?" she muttered and he nodded, holding her close.

Pushing open the door, Inuyasha found Sango sitting there, the first aid kit at her side. She had taken out bandages and antiseptic. Inuyasha nodded his thanks and gently placed Kagome on the floor and applied antiseptic before bandaging it up. Sango and Miroku had left to check on the demon's remains.

"It's poisonous." Sango said, sinking to her knees. Miroku stood beside her, pulling her into an embrace. "It won't be fatal. She's hanyou remember?" he consoled his wife as tears dripped down her cheeks.

* * *

_PLEASE TELL ME HOW IT IS! REVIEWS PLEASE BUT BE NICE! THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT SO FAR!_


	6. Inuyasha's Worry

The room swam before her eyes as Kagome opened them. She felt light headed and her head hurt. She could hear shuffling in the kitchen. She took a deep breath. _Inuyasha._ She would recognize his smell anywhere. He shuffled into the room and knelt down beside her.

Inuyasha perked up as he heard a change in her regular breathing. Shuffling out of the kitchen, he hurried over to her side and knelt down beside her. "Kagome?" he whispered, reaching out his hand and grasping hers. Her chocolate brown eyes locked onto his bright yellow ones and she smiled. He sighed with relief and hugged her gently, planting a kiss on her cheek. She smiled and closed her eyes. Nodding, Inuyasha got up and went over to the kitchen table and sat down. Laying his head on the table, he sighed. It had been days and he had been out of his mind with worry. He couldn't relax yet, but at least she had woken up once. Slowly, he drifted off to sleep, his loud snores mixed with her even breathing, filling their small cottage.

Sango treaded the familiar path up to Kagome's cottage. Knocking loudly, she waited. _Nothing._ Sango's heart rate increased as her imagination ran wild. Making sure her hidden weapons were in place, she cautiously pushed open the cottage door and glanced about. Everything seemed normal. There was Kagome. Her eyes flicked to the kitchen table and she chuckled softly as she watched Inuyasha slumped against it, exhausted. Tiptoeing into the house, Sango placed the provisions lightly onto the kitchen counter.

Inuyasha was dimly aware of footsteps. He lay very still, trying to gauge the danger. _What if any sudden movement proved fatal to Kagome?_ His nose didn't seem to work well. Unfamiliar scents filled the house. _Herbs?_ His ears twitched and he evened out his breathing, opening his eyes a fraction to try to see what was going on. His heart pounded against his chest as he strained his ears. Kagome stirred. Inuyasha tensed. Footsteps approached Kagome and he wanted to shout but was afraid he would put his wife in danger. "Kagome-chan?" a familiar voice filled the cottage and he breathed a sigh of relief and jumped to his feet.

Sango and Kagome giggled and Miroku betrayed a smile as Inuyasha explained what he had been shouting at Sango about. Kagome sat, propped up in bed, much energized. When Sango had run back to call Miroku to inform him about Kagome, he looked at his wife with a "I told you so" expression on his face, smiling all the while.

"So, what was it you needed to discuss?" Miroku interrupted Sango's giggles. "The Jewel." Inuyasha spoke, suddenly turning serious. Sango and Kagome looked up. Miroku had a puzzled look on his face. Inuyasha squeezed Kagome's hand reassuringly and said, "The demon was after the jewel. We can't have that!" They sat there for hours, suggestions coming up now and then. Finally, Inuyasha shook his head. "No good. It's late anyway. Do me a favour you two? Drop in at Kaede's. See what she has to say." Sango and Miroku nodded and left after quick hugs.

Weeks later and they still had no clear plan as to what to do. Kagome was much better and was moving around through Inuyasha refused to let her wander far. Inuyasha paced the room as Kagome sat at the table, watching him. His mind raced. He refused to let Kagome come to harm again, he told himself repeatedly. Sango and Miroku both agreed that the temporary plan was to be on guard at all times, taking turns with the jewel. Inuyasha agreed, feeling that was the only plan that made sense so far.

Kagome rose and approached Inuyasha. She took him into an embrace and whispered, "Don't worry so much okay?" He smiled and returned the hug, nuzzling his nose into her brown hair. He kissed her and she smiled. Grabbing clothes, she proceeded to take a bath in the hot spring. Inuyasha smiled and left the back door which led to the hot springs ajar, just in case.

Kagome finished her bath and proceeded back to the house. She smiled at Inuyasha who was lazing in the middle of their cottage. He winked and beckoned to her. Suddenly, Kagome grabbed her stomach. Sprinting out of the house, she knelt in the grass and vomited. Inuyasha jumped up and sprinted out, to see Kagome on her knees, vomiting. Inuyasha stood at a distance, knowing there was nothing he could do. Bringing out a glass of water, he let Kagome rinse her mouth in the stream before passing her the glass. She drank gratefully and slumped against him, feeling weak.

Inuyasha brought her into the house and laid her gently on the bed. Retrieving an old pail, he set it beside her and kissed her on the forehead. "We'll take you back tomorrow okay? Find out what's wrong. "She nodded and cuddled down to sleep.

As the sun rose, Inuyasha crawled out of bed. He roused Kagome and propped her against his back. Making his way to the well, he held onto her as they jumped in. Inuyasha felt his feet hit the ground and tightened his grip on Kagome and clambered up the well. Inuyasha carried her into the house and sat her at the table. He gave her a cup of water and went to find the rest of the family. He had been here so many times; he knew every nook and cranny.

Kagome's mother asked them to wait at home while she ran out to get something. Kagome's mother had a strong gut feeling that she would finally have a grandchild! It had been raining heavily and Kagome's mother ran to her car, ignoring the puddles of water that splashed up around her feet.

Inuyasha waited impatiently, feeling sure what Kagome needed was a doctor. He watched as she slept peacefully on the couch and smiled at her, loving her with all his being. Getting up, he went for a cup of water and returned not too long later, to see Kagome curled up like a cat. He smiled.

After what had seemed like forever to Inuyasha, Kagome's mother finally returned. By then, Kagome had woken and Kagome's mother, after asking Inuyasha to wait PATIENTLY, had grabbed Kagome and made for the bathroom. Puzzled, Inuyasha sat and waited, falling into a dreamless sleep.

"Inuyasha," Kagome's gentle voice filled his ears as she gently nudged him awake. He jerked awake and she giggled. Kissing him on the cheek, she sat don next to him and smiled. Looking curiously at her, he asked, "So? What was the problem?" Kagome giggled and whispered. "I'm pregnant." Inuyasha stared at her, then shouted, "What?!" causing all of them to jump out of their skin. "Yes! Yes!" he shouted exuberantly, jumping around in excitement.

* * *

_So people.__ Sorry it took so long. Anyway, how is it so far? Review please. BUT BE NICE. _


	7. Memories of a Past Experience

Kagome's giggles filled the room, causing Inuyasha to scowl. She had just finished telling Sango and Miroku what happened back home. Miroku and Sango burst into peals of laughter. Inuyasha glanced out the window and got up. "Dinner." He mumbled as an explanation. Kagome grinned and nodded. Miroku turned serious. "We haven't found a solution for the Sacred Jewel. I mean… we put iy on hold. Demons have been coming and going." Sango nodded and Kagome looked thoughtful. She shook her head, indicating she was clueless. "Let me think more about it. Stay for dinner!" The couple nodded and told her they would speak with Kaede yet again.

Inuyasha emerged from the kitchen with a scowl on his face. Kagome rose from her chair and kissed him. "There! Appeased?" He smirked, his bad mood vanishing. She giggled and led him by the hand to where Sango and Miroku were seated. Kagome glanced out the window and gasped. The sky had darkened. Inuyasha threw back his chair and lifted his nose. A growl rose. "It's Kyukai." Sango and Miroku leapt to their feet and Kagome shivered. Kyukai had once tried to take her…. Kagome shook her head and willed herself not to think of it. Inuyasha held her hand and whispered, "I'm here for you." The door burst open and Inuyasha stood protectively in front of Kagome while Sango and Miroku forced Kyukai out of the house.

Inuyasha snuck Kagome out the back door and only paused long enough to allow her to clamber onto his back. Taking off down the dirt road, he was determined to put as much distance as possible between Kyukai and him. "Koga's house." Was all he could think as his bare feet padded on the hard earth floor. Kagome clutched tightly to him, fearing her heart pounding painfully against her chest. Inuyasha reached a hut near the river and he pounded on the door impatiently.

"Fuck! Can't you wait?!" Koga's voice sounded from the inside. Had the situation not been so serious, Inuyasha would have chuckled. The door swung open and Inuyasha barged inside without an explanation. "Inuyasha? What the fuck?" Koga sounded exasperated. Inuyasha turned on him, finally snapping. "Just fucking listen. The fucking Kyukai is back for Kagome and she's pregnant. So either fucking follow me if Ayame is capable of protecting her, or just fucking stay here to protect her!" Koga looked taken aback and his expression softened. "Ayame will be fine. I'll just be back up." Inuyasha nodded and marched out of the house, Koga at his heels.

Kagome sank into a chair and Ayame rushed up. Smiling weakly, Kagome set about explaining what happened previously.

* * *

Kagome sat alone at the river edge, seriously pissed off at Inuyasha. This was the hundredth time he had dissed her for Kikyo and frankly, she was getting sick of it. She hated seeing the two of them together because though she hated to admit it, she was falling for Inuyasha, fast. She sighed and placed her head on her drawn up knees.

A noise behind her alerted her to another presence. She looked up and gasped. A huge pig demon surveyed her intently; the corners of his mouth twisting up to reveal a twisted smirk. She scrambled to her feet and made to run for it but he was too fast. He grabbed her leg, tripping her as she tried to make a run for it. He chuckled and pulled her nearer. The demon was too strong. "I'm Kyukai." He smirked as he stroked her leg. She squirmed but his grasp was too strong.

Kagome had tried to escape without fail as Kyukai had nipped at her breasts and let his paws travel up her skirt, letting her squirm with agony as he touched her core gently, only a piece of cotton separating them. Tears leaked out of her eyes as she realized Inuyasha would never find her until it was too late. He would be too preoccupied with Kikyo. She lay frozen in fear as Kyukai ripped open her blouse and traced the tip of her bra. She squirmed yet again but he held her in a grip that was almost painful. She couldn't fight him. He was demon. She was human. What were her chances?

Kyukai surveyed Kagome, shivering by the riverbed, trying to cover her exposed bra. She choked back a sob. Just as he was going to work on her skirt, Kyukai sensed a presence. "Who's there?" he snarled and Koga had appeared, his face set into a snarl. Pouncing at Kyukai he had chased the ugly pig demon out of the scene and proceeded to help Kagome.

Koga brought her back to Inuyasha, hurling abuse at the half demon. "Fuck, I leave her in your care and this is what happens? Where were you?" Inuyasha looked taken aback as he saw the trembling Kagome in Koga's arms and smelt her tears and fear. He murmured, "Kikyo." Koga's sharp ears picked it up. "What?!" he bellowed at Inuyasha, "You were with the dead priestess?! So you left her to defend herself? Fuck you! What the fuck?!" Koga hurled abuse continuously until Kagome placed a trembling hand on his shoulder. "Cut it out." She whispered. "I ran off but thanks." Koga gave her a tight hug and Kagome hugged him back, letting her tears run freely. Wiping away her tears with a thumb, he smiled at her and swept away.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha started as Kagome turned away from him and stumbled to Sango. Hurrying up, Sango helped Kagome onto Kirara's back and took Kirara to the skies so they could find somewhere to stay. Shaking his head Miroku ran alongside Inuyasha, keeping the two girls in sight.

Kagome and Inuyasha had had a row that very night.

"Why did you run off?" Inuyasha regretted it instantly, knowing the words had come out wrong. He had meant to sound concerned not accusatory.

"Me? Run off? Who was with Kikyo?"

"You should have stayed with Miroku or Sango!"

"Not if I was mulling over things right?"

"What would you mull over?"

"Erm, let's see? YOU?!"

"Why would you do that?"

"Oh, get a life, Inuyasha!" Kagome finally screamed as she stormed into the hut and snuggled next to the fire. The rest of them shook their heads. "How tactful." murmured Sango. "Exactly!" Miroku murmured.

Kagome and Inuyasha finally made up a few days later after Miroku had persuaded him to eat humble pie and apologize. Inuyasha then persuaded Kagome to relate what happened. With a burst of tears, Kagome had sobbed the whole story into his chest.

* * *

Inuyasha and Koga reached the scene. Inuyasha took it in, his eyes wide with horror. Sango and Miroku sprawled on the ground. The scent of blood reached his nostrils. "Find Kyukai." He snarled and Koga took off as Inuyasha raced to the couple. Gingerly he picked Miroku up. Wincing Miroku turned. "You're back…" he managed to whisper. Inuyasha shook his head and brought him into the house, followed by Sango. Dressing their wounds, he gave them medication and proceeded to instruct Shippo to look after them. The little fox demon had nodded.

Inuyasha sprinted out and looked around for Koga. Nowhere in sight. His ears twitched. Koga's house was near enough. They wouldn't have difficulty hearing Kagome or Ayame's shrieks. Satisfied, Inuyasha took off, following Koga's scent.

* * *

Kagome screamed as Kyukai burst in. She was pregnant! Damn! Ayame rushed out and forced Kyukai out, with a swift kick, buying them some time. Pushing Kagome out the back door, Ayame shouted, "Run!" Kagome nodded and ran.

She was sweating and her heart pounded painfully against her chest. Kyukai suddenly intercepted her. She took a deep breath and emitted a scream that could be heard anywhere, "INUYASHA!" as she sidestepped Kyukai. He grabbed her and she kicked out at her assailant and her claws found his stomach.

* * *

His ears twitched as he heard his wife scream his name. Cursing, he bounded down the hill, in the direction of Koga's house. "Shit! I'll never get there on time!" he shouted at himself as he half ran, half rolled down the hill.

* * *

Kyukai flinched and had almost hit Kagome when he was swung to the side. Nimbly, Koga caught Kagome in his arms. She was trembling. He held her close and allowed her to calm down a little. She sought solace in his arms and longed for Inuyasha. Koga scanned the area for Inuyasha.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha bellowed as he sprinted down the hill. He breathed a sigh of relief as he spotted her safely in Koga's arms. Sword in hand, he charged for Kyukai and swept him down. "Wind Scar!" he bellowed as Kyukai fell off the cliff. Inuyasha sheathed Tetsusaiga panting. Turning, he saw Kagome as she shivered in Koga's arms. He approached them and Koga let her go as she fell into Inuyasha's arms. She sobbed hard into his chest and he swiftly picked her up, giving a curt nod to Koga, and took her home. He held her close and let her clutch onto his chest. He could smell the fear and he held her close, all the way home.

They entered their hut. Miroku was up and about, Sango propped up, smiling weakly. Inuyasha carried Kagome to the chair and held her hand, kissing her on the forehead. She smiled weakly and hugged him close. He brought her into his embrace, feeling her relax in his arms. Smiling, he ran to make a cup of tea for her to calm her nerves.

As Inuyasha reemerged, carrying a cup of steaming hot tea, Kagome smiled and he kissed her, to reassure her yet again. She took the cup from his hands and placed it on the table. Inuyasha smiled, reassured that she was okay.

At the end of the day, Miroku and Sango had hobbled out the back door which would lead them back to their house. Inuyasha sighed as he shut the door and set about clearing the bedding from the floor. Kagome chuckled and let Inuyasha help her to their bed. "The baby will be fine." He whispered, reading the look of worry on her face instantly. She smiled at him and nodded. They settled down in bed and snuggled to a long sleep.

That night, Kagome's dreams were filled with images of Kyukai as she tossed and turned. Inuyasha sat up most of the night, holding Kagome's hand tightly and waking her should the dream be too much. Snuggling up to Inuyasha, she felt his strong arms wrap around him and relaxed, reassured that he was there to protect her through it all. Inuyasha kissed the top of her head and wrapped his arms tightly around her, drifting off into a light sleep.

A loud crash jerked Inuyasha out of his sleep. Kagome stirred and Inuyasha squeezed her hand tightly. She rolled over and her chocolate brown eyes fixed on his bright yellow ones. She nodded and he sprinted off, Tetsusaiga clenched tightly in his hand.

* * *

Miroku sprang out of bed and grabbed his staff, and turned to his wife. "No, Sango! Stay here." He instructed his face serious. Sango scowled and turned away from her husband. Miroku squeezed her shoulders lightly and sprinted out the door.

* * *

_That's the next chapter people! R&R please! So I like the snuggling together bits! __:D__ so should I be finishing up, or introduce more? __enjoy!_


	8. The Third Member

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed from the door of her hut as she watched her mate fall to the ground, his cloak darkening with blood. Motioning for her to get into the hut, Inuyasha struggled up, gripping Tetsusaiga tightly. Miroku ran in to intercept the demon.

Koga, alerted by the noise, sprinted to the site, closely followed by Ayame. Miroku fell as Koga entered the battle, fighting to fend off the demon. Ayame, after making sure there was no decoy involved, rushed to assist her mate.

With a final shout of "Wind Scar!" from Inuyasha, the demon disintegrated, defeated. Kagome rushed out of the house and knelt beside Inuyasha. He shook his head. "I'm fine." He whispered soothingly as he got up and stumbled into his cottage. Kagome's eyes brimmed with tears. Koga put an arm around her. "He'll be fine." He whispered. She nodded and ushered Koga into the cottage to nurse his wounds as Koga breathed a sigh of relief, glad they stayed so near to each other. He knew it would come in handy.

* * *

Kagome smiled as she patted her already bulging stomach. Six months had passed and they only ever had to deal with weak demons. Well, there was the fair share of stronger demons, but nothing the three guys couldn't handle. Inuyasha walked in and grinned at her as he placed groceries her mother had insisted he bring home on the counter and turned to prepare dinner. The smell of cooking food delighted Kagome and she got up and invited Sango and Miroku for dinner. 

Sango and Miroku followed Kagome down the familiar path to their home, Miroku insisting that she shouldn't have come to get them. Sango sat herself in the kitchen with Kagome and Miroku assisted Inuyasha with the food. Sango had been pregnant for 3 months. Kagome had gone home to get a pregnancy kit for her. The two best friends giggled as they sat down and talked. Shippo walked in and Kagome hugged him. He had grown so much and he didn't depend on anyone anymore. Shippo sat himself at the kitchen and caught up with his friends.

Inuyasha left Miroku to tend to the food and helped both his wife and Sango to the living room as they prepared dinner. Bringing the dishes out, Inuyasha glanced at Kagome who smiled at him. Inuyasha had been so understanding these past six months. It was difficult to have a pregnant wife, she knew that, but sometimes even she could not control her mood swings. He grinned back and planted a kiss on her cheek. Giggling she swatted at him and he went to help Miroku get the food out.

After Sango and Miroku had left, Inuyasha had just finished cleaning up in the kitchen. Kagome smiled at him and he grinned, planting another kiss on her lips. She kissed him back. Hugging her mate tightly, Kagome whispered, "I'm sorry." Inuyasha broke off the hug and looked at her, confused. "It's just; I know it's not easy. Sometimes I can't control my mood swings and…" Inuyasha swiftly put a finger on her lips. Shaking his head, he smiled at her and kissed her on the forehead. Smiling broadly she whispered, "Thank you." Nodding slightly, he helped her into bed and scrambled in after her.

Kagome lay in bed, thoughts whirling in her head. She couldn't control herself. Some days, she'd be content just to have Inuyasha fussing over her. Others, she got irritated by the slightest thing Inuyasha did, whether he fussed or not, helped her or not. Sighing she turned over. Inuyasha ran his hand through her hair and she looked into his bright yellow eyes. She shook her head and sighed contentedly, falling asleep against Inuyasha's chest.

* * *

Two months passed swiftly and Kagome knew it was only a matter of time. She kept movement limited and Inuyasha sensed her nervousness. Kaede had promised she'd be around to be their midwife. However, methods differed and Inuyasha could not be by Kagome's side. Sighing with resignation, Kagome nodded reluctantly. Inuyasha helped Kagome over to a chair and sat her down. "You'll be fine." He reassured her. She nodded, now thinking of the name she would give her little treasure. Stroking her belly, she smiled. 

Inuyasha turned to make his way to the kitchen as Kagome grabbed his cloak. The expression on her face scared him. "What, Kagome?" he whispered, grasping her hand. "It's here." She croaked out as she clenched her stomach, groaning in pain. "Inuyasha…" she whispered between groans. Squeezing her hand tightly to reassure her, he rushed out of the house and brought Kaede to the house as fast as he could. Ushering him out of the house, Kaede knelt to tend to Kagome, who had already been on the floor.

* * *

Inuyasha paced outside, feeling a growl rise in his throat. Hastily swallowing it, he knew he had to keep calm. Demons would come swarming once they caught the smell of blood. It was hard to keep his cool when he heard Kagome screaming with pain and the familiar smell of Kagome's blood. 

Seating himself in front of his cottage, he restrained himself from just barging into his cottage. Spotting a lone figure approaching him, he growled as a warning. The wind direction was not to his favour and he tensed. Koga's concerned face emerged and Inuyasha breathed a sigh of relief. Koga sat next to Inuyasha which helped take his mind off things and reduced the urge to run in to see to his wife.

"She's giving birth." Inuyasha whispered, clenching and unclenching his fists. Koga smiled. "You should be excited!" he exclaimed. Inuyasha nodded. "Nervous I guess." He said in a small voice and shrugged. Koga didn't say anything but smiled at his friend.

In the darkness, Inuyasha picked up another scent, an unfamiliar demon. He scrambled to his feet and growled. Koga was on his feet already. A swarm of demons rushed towards their hut. "Take that side!" shouted Inuyasha as he leapt to defend the back of their hut. Miroku and Sango, hearing the commotion, came running and, protecting the hut all round, they fended off the demons as best as they could.

The demons were attracted by the smell of blood. Inuyasha knew that much. The real question was how to stop them from coming. "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" he shouted as he swiped Tetsusaiga through the air. Koga matched up to the huge number thanks to the jewel shards in his legs. Sango flung Hiraikotsu through the air as Kirara backed her up. Miroku fended them off with his staff, for once wishing he still had his wind tunnel. Shippo helped with occasional shouts of, "Fox Fire!"

The smell of blood faded and the last of the demons was killed. Panting, all of them, smiled.

* * *

Kagome lay on the floor of her hut, panting and sweating bucketfuls. She knew the demons could smell the blood as well as she could. She could even smell the fear and determination of her friends surrounding the hut. Inuyasha's smell stood out the most. She could smell his fear. Kaede smiled and handed her a baby wrapped in a clean towel. Kagome would have squealed with delight had she not been so exhausted. Her baby lay in her arms, asleep. His pink fluffy ears were exactly like his father's and she smiled at the resemblance. 

Kaede opened the door and beckoned to Inuyasha who bounded in, followed by Koga, Miroku, Sango and Shippo. "Kagome!" his voice held a tone of worry and she smiled at him. Kaede took the baby from Kagome's arms and let Inuyasha carry her to the bed. Kagome took the baby and hugged him close. Inuyasha stared and the corners of his mouth twitched. Kagome looked into his yellow eyes. "Inuyasha?" she whispered as she handed him the baby. He gently took the baby from his mate's arms and smiled as he held his little baby close to him. "He's beautiful, Kagome." He whispered but his wife had fallen asleep due to exhaustion.

Smiling, he kissed his wife and turned to face Koga who was smiling. "There, hold him for a while would you?" Koga grinned and took the baby. Inuyasha went to the kitchen and rummaged around. Pulling out a baby cot Kagome's mother had given them; he laid clean bedding in it and motioned for Koga to place his son in it. They crowded around the cot and smiled at the sleeping baby who so resembled his father. Smiling, they left, promising to be back to visit tomorrow.

Inuyasha snuggled next to his wife and snuck a look at his son. He racked his brains, thinking of a name he could give his son. He weighed the different names in his head. Kagome stirred. Opening her eyes, she smiled at her mate as he grinned back. "He's beautiful, isn't he?" Kagome whispered and Inuyasha nodded. "He's our little treasure." He whispered in her ear as she giggled softly.

"A name. Hiroki?" Inuyasha asked his wife.

Kagome nodded. "I like it."

Inuyasha smiled and kissed Kagome's forehead. "There we go. Our little treasure's name is Hiroki." She smiled and the couple snuggled down to sleep, arms around each other.

* * *

Inuyasha stirred and scrambled out of bed. Treading softly, he made his way over to the cot. Hiroki was sleeping peacefully. Inuyasha was just about to prepare breakfast when his son stirred. Opening his chocolate brown eyes, Hiroki looked at his father and bawled, calling for his first meal. Cradling his son in his arms, Inuyasha gently woke Kagome. Smiling, Kagome took Hiroki from Inuyasha and fed him while Inuyasha prepared breakfast. Kagome smiled down at the little boy in her arms and Hiroki giggled, having had his fair share of milk. Getting to her feet, Kagome held Hiroki close to her and made her way into the kitchen. 

Inuyasha smiled as he prepared breakfast. He knew he'd have to collect more food than ever, on top of doubling the protection of this house until his son had grown old enough to defend himself but he knew he didn't mind the hard work one bit. A loud knock interrupted his thoughts just as his wife entered the kitchen. She smiled and said, "I'll get it." She turned back, cradling Hiroki in her arms. As Inuyasha tended to breakfast, he strained his ears. There had been no noise for a while and it was nerve-wrecking. He knew he would kill anyone who tried to harm his family. Kagome's giggles broke the silence and he breathed a sigh of relief.

Kagome had opened the door and stared in stunned silence at the sight before her. Koga and Ayame led the pack, followed by Miroku, Sango, Sesshomaru, Rin, Kohaku, Kaede and Shippo. She let them in and they trooped in, in silence. Kagome broke into a fit of giggles, finally breaking the silence, and the rest of them smiled. Koga smiled and made his way into the kitchen. Grinning, he placed gifts they had brought and clapped Inuyasha on the back. "Hey," Inuyasha greeted his friend and Koga grinned. "Hurry and join us outside." Koga said. Nodding Inuyasha reached for a plate and placed Kagome's favourite breakfast dish on the plate.

Inuyasha emerged from the kitchen with Koga and Kagome's nose picked up her favourite breakfast dish. Getting up, she kissed Inuyasha and whispered, "Thanks." Inuyasha grinned but his smile faded as he spotted Sesshomaru. Kagome squeezed his hand and motioned with her head to Rin who was marveling over Hiroki. Rin had grown so much and she was fast turning into a young lady. Just give her a few more years. Inuyasha smiled and nodded to his brother as he sat himself down among his friends.

Kagome picked Hiroki up and cuddled him to her chest. She loved this tiny boy with every core of her being. The door slammed open and Kagome tensed. She smelt Kyukai along with lust. Turning swiftly around, she backed off, Hiroki clutched tightly to her chest. Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Koga and Miroku jumped up, all eager to protect the ones they loved, although they might not always admit it. Ayame ushered the girls to the kitchen, as Kagome shivered, holding Hiroki close to her.

Inuyasha growled his displeasure as Sesshomaru fingered the sword at his side. Inuyasha gripped Tetsusaiga as Koga, rash as ever delivered a swift kick towards Kyukai, flinging him out of the house. Kohaku ran out to assist them, standing by the sidelines, ensuring there was no getaway route. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru flung Tetsusaiga and Tokijin out respectively and barred Kyukai from entering the house. Miroku and Koga took positions, thus ensuring there was no escaping. However, they weren't counting on the fact that he had grown stronger. Knocking Miroku aside easily, Kyukai ran round to the back of the house. Cursing, Inuyasha bounded after him as Kohaku dashed into the house to round them up.

* * *

Kagome sat at the kitchen, trembling as she held Hiroki close to her. Rin huddled next to Kagome as she put a comforting hand around Rin's shoulder and hugged her close. Sango stroked her stomach and felt a wave of fear hit her. She was five months into her pregnancy and she knew she'd die if she lost this baby. As all was quiet, they visibly started to relax. Rin had wandered over to the fridge, her stomach rumbling. Kohaku dashed into the house. "Get out! Kyukai's at the back door!" he shouted. Just as he finished, the back door was flung open and Kyukai grabbed the nearest victim he could find: Rin. Kagome scrambled out of reach but was distraught to hear Rin screaming.

* * *

Inuyasha stopped in his tracks. _Better to let Sesshomaru handle this._ He backed off and shouted into the night air, "Sesshomaru!" just as Rin shouted, "SESSHOMARU-SAMA!" Quick as lightning, Sesshomaru was at the scene, Tokijin at the ready. Inuyasha left him to it, counting on Koga as backup and flung open his back door. Kagome huddled in the corner, Hiroki safely in her arms. He breathed a sigh of relief. Approaching her, he touched her lightly as she screamed, lashing out with her claws. Jumping back he shouted, "Kagome! It's me…relax." He lowered his voice. "Inuyasha," she whispered as tears ran down her face. Inuyasha hugged her and Hiroki close, and knew how afraid his wife must have been, both for herself and the baby. 

Kissing her lightly on the forehead, he clenched Tetsusaiga tightly, determined to get rid of Kyukai. Silently opening the door, he noticed Sesshomaru had made no move yet and that Kyukai, arrogant as he was, was focusing all his attention on Sesshomaru and slowly, his grip on the now unconscious Rin was loosening. Inuyasha crept behind Kyukai and looked for an opening to attack. Sesshomaru noticed him and standing stock still, allowed Kyukai to boast as much as he wanted, something he normally wouldn't have stood for. Without warning, Inuyasha knocked Kyukai's arm as Rin was sent flying from his hand. Sesshomaru caught her and motioning for Koga to bring her into the house, the two brothers prepared to finish this menace of a demon off.

The trouble with Kyukai was, not only was he arrogant, he also only focused his attention on one enemy at a time, therefore leaving himself vulnerable to other enemies attacking him simultaneously. Smiling, Sesshomaru jumped at Kyukai as Inuyasha swung his sword, shouting, "Wind Scar!" Sesshomaru swiftly jumped out of the way as Kyukai crumpled to the ground. Satisfied, the two brothers left his remains and walked into the house.

Kagome greeted her mate with a cry of joy. Inuyasha kissed her and planted a firm kiss on Hiroki's forehead. Hiroki looked up into his father's eyes and giggled. Inuyasha chuckled as Kagome smiled. She was still weak from shock after today. Inuyasha's smile faded and a look of worry crossed his face. Taking Hiroki from Kagome, he pushed her towards her bed. "You need rest. I bet you're still tired from yesterday." Kagome shrugged and allowed Inuyasha to tuck her into bed as Sango held Hiroki in her arms, unconsciously stroking her belly at the same time. Inuyasha squeezed her hand reassuringly and brushed her bangs out of her eyes gently. Kagome smiled weakly and fell into a light sleep.

Sighing with relief, Inuyasha swept Hiroki in his arms and cuddled him. Hiroki giggled as Inuyasha prepared him for sleep. Miroku had an arm around Sango as Koga hugged Ayame tightly. "You can stay for the night." Inuyasha blurted as he refused to look at his brother, concentrating on his son. "I'm only staying because of Rin." Sesshomaru replied and Inuyasha nodded. Koga chuckled. They would have to go a long way before they could remotely be seen as brothers. The others left in pairs and Sesshomaru settled by the side of the cottage. "She can have the bed, you know. I'm staying up." Inuyasha told his brother casually as Sesshomaru nodded his thanks and lifted Rin onto the bed next to Kagome. Kissing his sleeping son on the forehead, Inuyasha smiled and sat next to Kagome, holding her hand tightly through the night.

The next morning, Rin sat up and shivered as Kagome grasped her hand tightly. Rin smiled and cuddled next to Kagome. Hiroki bawled and Kagome sighed. Inuyasha burst into the room and smiled at Kagome and Rin. Kagome chuckled and sat up. She knew Hiroki would grow faster than any normal baby. Hiroki settled in her hands for a nice meal. Sesshomaru walked in and beckoned to Rin. "Thank you, Inuyasha-sama and Kagome nee-san!" Rin shouted as she ran to catch up with Sesshomaru. Waving merrily, the couple chuckled.

* * *

_All right, that's all folks:D how is it so far? R & R please! I'll probably be finishing up in the next chapter or two. Thanks to Kawaii inu'no 45 for names and ideas. :D_


	9. Seven Years Past

"Mum, Takuto pushed me!" Isuzu whined as she ran into the house. Kagome chuckled and picked up her youngest child. "Takuto, come here." Kagome spoke, stern. "Play nicely and wait for Daddy to come back." Nodding, her second son beckoned to his younger sister as they rushed out to play.

Seven years had passed and Kagome and Inuyasha had had four children already. Their oldest son, Hiroki was already seven but had the maturity of a much older child. Their second child, Izayoi, named after Inuyasha's mother, was five. While her two youngest twins, were three. Her boy, Takuto and her girl Isuzu were close, them being twins. Smiling, she stood at the door, watching her three year old twins chase each other. The Sacred Jewel had been burned with Kaede's body when she had died two years ago, solving many problems for them.

A rustling from the bushes alerted her and her ears twitched as she felt her hackles rise. "Takuto, Isuzu, in the house!" Kagome barked. Puzzled, Takuto took his sister's hand and rushed into the house. Kagome was still wary of anything. "Mum, you spoiled it!" Hiroki whined as he ran into his mother's arms. Sweeping him off his feet lightly, Kagome chuckled, "Don't you ever scare me like that again." As she kissed him lightly on the forehead, Inuyasha emerged from the forest, chuckling and holding game they had caught. Hiroki was so alike his father, except for his chocolate brown eyes. Hiroki had even inherited his mischievousness from his father. Inuyasha entered their hut. Over the years, he had expanded it so it would fit their family.

Placing Hiroki down, Kagome kissed Inuyasha amidst Hiroki's protests. Chuckling, Kagome brought the food into the kitchen, while speaking to Inuyasha. "Izayoi's over at Sango's. She and Mitsuki want a little time to themselves." "Okay!" Inuyasha hollered back. Kagome turned to prepare dinner.

Inuyasha walked in and picked up his favourite child. Giggling, Isuzu placed her hands around her father's neck as Inuyasha tickled her. Takuto started to whine and Inuyasha picked him up too. Giggling the twins swiped at each other. Hiroki walked into the kitchen. "Need help, Mum?" Hiroki asked as he watched his mother turn on the fire. Shaking her head, she turned to her son. "No. Thank you dear. You run along. Find Toya and play with him. Go on." Hiroki nodded and hugged his mother before running off to Sango's house.

* * *

As Inuyasha and Kagome's family had grown, Miroku and Sango, along with Koga and Ayame had too. Miroku and Sango had two children. Their oldest, Toya was born not a few months after Hiroki, thereby ensuring they became fast friends. Their youngest girl, Mitsuki was six, one year older than Izayoi but their friendship would last. Koga and Ayame had also had three children. His oldest, Yuki was a year younger than Toya and Hiroki and often went round to play. Their youngest son, Akira, was the same age as Izayoi and loved to visit and played with Isuzu and Takuto more than the older ones. Their youngest child and only daughter, Haine was one. All three families were having dinner at Inuyasha's house and Koga and Ayame's kids had gone on ahead.

* * *

A loud pounding on the door made Inuyasha put his kids down and hurry to open it. "Hi, Uncle Inuyasha! Daddy told me to come along first!" Akira said as he grinned up at his father's best friend. Smiling, Inuyasha ruffled the boy's hair and Akira ran in. "Akira!" the twins shouted in unison as they ran to greet him. Chuckling Inuyasha hollered, "I'm going over to check on the two rascals!" as he left by the back door and down the familiar path which led to Sango and Miroku's house. He burst in and Miroku chuckled. Sango laughed as they watched Mitsuki and Izayoi chase each other. "Dinner's almost ready." Inuyasha said as he opened the door of the hut and bellowed. "Hiroki! Toya! Yuki! Get back here!" The three boys giggled and ran back to the house. "Come on, Mitsuki, Izayoi." Sango called as they all got up and returned back to the house.

Koga and Ayame arrived soon after, with Haine snuggled comfortably in her mother's arms and they sat down for dinner. "Boys, don't play with your food." Kagome said sternly as Hiroki giggled. Shaking her head, she spoke to Sango. "They learn all the bad habits from Daddy." Sango giggled as Inuyasha swiped at her playfully. Koga chuckled as Toya and Hiroki recounted their game. "So, Uncle Koga, it was really cool!" Hiroki exclaimed. Ayame giggled and turned towards Izayoi. "You know, Auntie Ayame, we played pretend today. Mitsuki decided there would be a demon and these really nice two boys who come and save us and then we fall in love!" Ayame chuckled and whispered. "Who knows? It just might come true. Just like how Daddy made Mummy fall in love." Izayoi giggled and concentrated on her food. "Akira, eat before you play." Ayame spoke sternly. Akira nodded. Takuto sat on Kagome's right as Kagome helped him with his food and Inuyasha helped with Isuzu's.

"Dad, can we go out to play?" Toya nudged Miroku after dinner. "No, it's getting dark." Miroku responded. Sighing, Toya ran off to where Hiroki was seated on his bed. As the children amused themselves, the adults sat around to catch up. "No sign of anything right?" Sango said as there was a huge crash from outside. _Crap!_ Kagome watched as the laughter faded from her children's faces and slowly turned to panic. Sweeping Isuzu and Takuto in her arms, she beckoned to her two older children. Settling the children on her bed, she whispered, "Hiroki, take care of them. Don't worry. Daddy will take care of it, alright?" She kissed each of them on their heads and ushered the rest of the children together.

Inuyasha and Koga got up swiftly and left the hut cautiously. A spider head demon loomed ominously above them. "I smell children. A meal for me!" it bellowed as it lunged towards the hut. "Oh no, you don't!" Inuyasha shouted as he swung Tetsusaiga in the direction of the spider demon. Suddenly, the sky darkened as night descended upon them. Inuyasha looked up to the sky and cursed. There was no moon in the sky. The night of the new moon! He felt his claws shrink into fingernails and his hearing dwindle. With a mighty swing, the demon flung Inuyasha away. _Crap! I let my guard down. I never even check anymore. How could I be so freaking careless? Fuck._

Kagome gasped as she looked out of the window. Her mate was human again, which meant, she was human too! She had let her guard down too. She watched as her claws shrunk into fingernails. Her children seemed to sense the despair from her and Isuzu started to cry. Stroking her youngest daughter's head, she soothed her. "Sango! I'm going out to see if Inuyasha's all right. Protect them okay?" She spoke to her friend. Sango nodded as Kagome rushed to Inuyasha's aid. As Kagome reached Inuyasha's side, Inuyasha whispered, "Idiot. Go back in; you're in as much danger as I am." Shaking her head, Kagome grasped his hand as the spider demon stretched out a long leg and grasped Kagome by the middle, bringing her up. "Kagome!" Inuyasha bellowed as he struggled up.

"I've got her now! So, give me the children and I'll spare her." The demon cackled. Inuyasha clenched his fists, tightly. "What if we say we won't?" Inuyasha hollered, sounding braver than he felt. "Then…" the demon cackled as he bit Kagome on the arm. Her screams pierced the night as Kagome's body shuddered and fell limp in the demon's grasp. "Poisonous bite. Oops." The demon whispered, full of himself. 'Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted. "Move! Hiraikotsu!" Sango's voice came from behind Inuyasha. Dodging out of the way, Inuyasha watched as Sango's Hiraikotsu broke the demon's leg clean away, causing Kagome to fall. Nimbly, Koga caught Kagome gently in his arms and brought her into the house. Inuyasha followed him in. "Move out of the way Miroku!" Koga bellowed as Koga jumped up to fight, followed by Miroku and Sango.

"Kagome-chan!" Ayame exclaimed as Inuyasha and Koga had walked in. "Mummy?" Hiroki looked worried and tears welled up in his chocolate brown eyes. Hiroki was the closest to Kagome and he couldn't bear it. Inuyasha laid Kagome on the floor and hugged Hiroki. "Everything's going to be alright. Mummy's going to be fine." Hiroki nodded and hugged Isuzu who looked on the verge of tears. Inuyasha hurried into the kitchen and looked for the stash of herbs Kagome kept. Kagome had labeled them. _Just like her._ Inuyasha scanned through it. _Fever, Colds, Stomach Aches, Vomit, Diarrhea, Bites, Poison. Aha! _Inuyasha fished out the herb labeled Poison and hurried out to where his wife lay. Grinding them, he hollered, "Hiroki, get fresh water from the stream behind the house and be careful!" Hiroki nodded and opened the back door slowly before slamming it again. "Dad, there's a gigantic spider outside, so am I supposed to get the water?" he shouted. "No!" Inuyasha bellowed as he scrambled up and picked his son

up. "Don't worry." He whispered as he bellowed, "Koga! Get this freaking thing to the front!" Koga scrambled up and dragged the demon to the front of the house. Scrambling out, Inuyasha scooped clean water and rushed back in, ready to add the herbs to the water.

Tears sprang to his eyes as he watched his oldest son hold Kagome's hand. Holding the tears that were ready to spill out back, he propped Kagome up and let her drink the herb that was to cure her. "Daddy! There's a flea!" Isuzu screamed. "Myoga!" he whispered as a voice appeared from nowhere, "Inuyasha –sama!" For the first time ever, Inuyasha was glad to see the little flea. "Myoga, Kagome's poisoned. Could you do something about it?" Myoga nodded and bent to administer to his wife. Inuyasha relaxed visibly. Myoga would be able to do something about it. Ayame held Haine close to her and had an arm wrapped around Akira, the weaker of the two boys. Yuki was looking visibly shaken but Ayame knew her oldest boy could lean on Toya for comfort.

Hiroki sat by his mother, clenching Kagome's hand. Inuyasha held his oldest son close to him in an effort to provide some comfort. "Daddy?" Isuzu's voice was shaking. Inuyasha got up and picked his youngest daughter up. "It's all right. Everything's going to be fine alright? Uncle Koga, Uncle Miroku and Auntie Sango will take care of things." Isuzu buried her head in her father's chest. "Is Mummy and Daddy going to be fine?" Mitsuki piped up, worry etched in her young face. Her older brother hugged her and Inuyasha nodded. "How about Daddy?" Yuki spoke. Toya placed an arm around his best friend and smiled. "Daddy will be fine, Yuki." Ayame spoke. Inuyasha sighed. He couldn't deal with this many children. Rocking Isuzu to sleep, Inuyasha whispered, "Izayoi, stay with your brother alright?" His oldest daughter nodded and drew Takuto closer to her.

* * *

Kagome stirred and Inuyasha placed his daughter gently on the bed as he jumped to his wife's side. Hiroki grasped Kagome's hand tighter. Opening her eyes, Kagome watched as the room swam before her eyes. She felt dizzy. Inuyasha whispered, "Let me tend to Mummy and you can come see her later alright? Go look after them first." In Hiroki's ear. Nodding, Hiroki got up and went over to where Toya sat. Toya hugged him and he put his arms around Isuzu.

Inuyasha propped Kagome up in his arms and she smiled weakly at him and spoke softly, "A smile suits your face more, you know." Forcing a smile, Inuyasha shook his head. "How you feeling?" he asked, concerned. "Just a little dizzy." Kagome answered as Myoga got up. "Of course, you're dizzy. I just extracted a whole lot of blood to clear the poison from your system!" Inuyasha chuckled. "Your boy's worried." Inuyasha whispered as he beckoned to his oldest son. Hiroki scrambled up and ran towards his mother. "Mummy!" Hiroki gasped as Kagome smiled and stroked his face. "Don't worry alright?" Kagome whispered. Hiroki nodded and Inuyasha hugged the boy. Burying his face in his father's chest, he hugged his father tightly and kissed his mother gently before going back to take care of Isuzu.

Koga opened the door and smiled. "Done." He announced and walked in and hugged Ayame, kissing Akira and Haine. Yuki ran over to his father and Koga picked him up. "It's okay." He whispered. He was followed by Miroku and Sango. "Mummy, Daddy!" Mitsuki shouted as she ran over. Miroku picked her up and smiled, hugging her. Toya extricated himself from Hiroki and Isuzu and hugged his mother. Sango picked him up and kissed him. Sighing, Inuyasha turned to Koga, "Can you…stay for the night? It's not safe for our kids." Koga nodded and Inuyasha pointed to his bed. "Ayame and Haine can have that bed." Miroku spoke, "We're staying for the night too. It's too risky if Koga's the only one defending." Inuyasha nodded. At least his house was large enough to house them. Inuyasha was glad for friends like this. Something he had never had until he had met Kagome.

Hiroki took Toya and Yuki and said, "We can squeeze for the night." Hiroki grinned as he showed them his bed. Izayoi jumped up and taking her best friend by the hand showed her the bed. "We're squeezing for the night." Grinning, Mitsuki laughed and nodded gratefully. Takuto jumped up and showed Akira the spare bedding Inuyasha kept. "You can sleep next to us tonight!" Takuto said excitedly. Inuyasha carried Isuzu gently to her bed and laid her in it and kissed her sleeping form.

Ayame turned and asked, "Hey, you sure about the bed?" Inuyasha nodded. "Haine needs it, even if you don't." Inuyasha murmured, turning away. Ayame smiled and clambered into bed. She knew that was Inuyasha's way of showing his concern for her and Haine. Koga, Miroku, Sango and Inuyasha settled on the floor and took turns staying awake.

* * *

Inuyasha turned and picked his son up, smiling. Takuto giggled and hugged his father. Inuyasha loved his family more than anything in the world and sometimes, as he thought back to the days before he met Kagome, the days he had lusted after the Sacred Jewel, he'd be so thankful that Kagome fell through the well. Chuckling, he placed Takuto on his shoulders and said, "Come on, Daddy's got to make dinner." It had been a few days since the demon attack.

Kagome sat up as her husband walked in with her youngest son. Scowling, Inuyasha said, "I told you to just lie still." He scolded as Kagome smiled. "It won't hurt to just sit up will it?" she argued, hugging Takuto. "Mummy!" Isuzu ran in and threw herself onto the bed. "See! Nee-san and Mitsuki-san found it!" Kagome chuckled as Isuzu opened her palm to reveal a beautiful nadeshiko flower. "Give it to Daddy to put in a vase." She whispered. Isuzu nodded and ran towards her father. Inuyasha smiled and opened the back door. "Hiroki," he bellowed as his oldest son came running. "Take this, fill it with water, put this flower in for your sister." Hiroki nodded and ran to the stream. Entering the house, he placed the nadeshiko flower in the vase and stood it at Isuzu's bedside. "Thank you, onee-chan." Isuzu chirped as Hiroki smiled down at her before proceeding to his mother's bedside. "Mum, you feeling okay?" he whispered as Kagome giggled and kissed him. "Absolutely fine." She whispered back as Hiroki giggled.

As Kagome watched her children run around and be so at ease, she smiled and knew that if everything stayed this way, they'd be alright. Even if demons did come when they were most vulnerable. Even if they did have little arguments, everything would be just fine. Kagome smiled contentedly as she heard the laughter of her children and smelt their joy and love swelled up inside her for her family: her mate, who had always been there and most importantly, her children, the little treasures Inuyasha and her had created together. Everything was going to be just fine.

* * *

_Thanks for all the R&R's so far. This will be my last chapter but I've got a new story coming up.:) wait for it!_


End file.
